


Something To Talk About

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is far too smart for her own good. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Talk About

**Title:** Something To Talk About  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt: #13 New Year  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100 x 2  
 **Warnings:** Fluff  
 **Summary:** Hermione is far too smart for her own good. :)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** My last fic for 2008. Figures it's Snarry. *g*  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Something To Talk About

~

“He won’t attend unless you’re there,” Hermione said. “And I really want him there, Harry. Please? For me?”

Harry sighed. “Since when can I refuse you anything?” he asked. “Fine, I’ll come to your New Year’s Eve party. But I’m leaving before midnight.”

She patted him on the shoulder. “Of course. Thanks, Harry! I just think he needs to get out more, and this is the best way for him to socialize with the person I think is perfect for him.”

Harry froze. “This... You’re setting him up?”

Hermione smiled. “Mm hm. Isn’t it great?”

“Er, yeah, I guess,” Harry muttered.

~

Upon arrival, Harry scanned for Snape. Who’d Hermione matched him with? Spotting him in a corner, scowling, something in Harry’s chest loosened. Maybe it hadn’t worked.

“Snape.” Harry greeted him.

“Potter.” Snape inclined his head. “Why am I here?”

Harry blinked. “Because Hermione invited you?” he suggested.

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Granger informed me that you insisted I attend. She...threatened me.”

“She--?” Harry gaped, glancing over to a now smirking Hermione.

Snape leaned forward. “Apparently she believes we would...suit.”

Harry smiled. “You knew?”

“Indeed.” Snape smirked. “Shall we give them something to talk about?”

Harry grinned. “Yes. Let’s.”

~


End file.
